


Being Creative

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Ohno and Nino playing joyous and silly music to dance around the living room
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Being Creative

Nino looked up from his game when the door opened. A small frown on his face as he heard a sigh, and then a bag was falling to the floor, followed by heavy footsteps. He sighed as he paused the game and shut it off entirely after a moment of thought. 

“Welcome home,” he greeted Ohno opening his arms for the other, who shuffled closer to him and fell on top of him. 

“I’m back.”

“Bad day?” Nino asked and caressed his back in big strokes, hugging him the best he could. He smiled and rubbed his nose against his cheek, closing his eyes a moment as he nuzzled the hollow of his neck. 

Ohno just grunted in answer and buried his head further against his shoulder. 

“That bad, huh?”

“I can’t do it,” Ohno whined.

“Poor baby,” Nino cooed and kissed his warm skin under his lips. “You can do it as you always did.”

“I don’t think so. I’m stuck, for days. I just go to the agency because I already rented the rooms, but I’m mostly sitting on the floor and staring into nothing or the mirrors.”

“Did you try drawing?”

Ohno nodded mutely, having used up all of his words for now. 

“Rollerskates? I still don’t know why, but they worked the last time you were stuck.”

Ohno chuckled against his shoulder at the memory but then nodded in agreement. He had also tried that, and it hadn’t worked.

“Made the juniors dance in front of you?”

Ohno’s shoulders were shaking in a silent laugh, but he nodded again.

“Watched videos?”

Again a nod and Nino sighed as he kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair, burying his hand in the soft locks of his hair. “We already tried ridiculous amounts of sex, as well,” Nino hummed. “Shall we gave that a second go?”

Ohno snorted and looked up at him with a bright smile on his face, giggling at his ridiculousness. 

“Is that a no?”

“I’m mentally too exhausted for sex,” Ohno admitted with a small sigh. “I worry, you know? Matsujun wants the choreo until the end of the week, and that’s already gracious. We have almost no time to practise even then.”

“I know,” Nino said and rubbed his cheeks. He hummed in thought for a while, before kissing his lips. “Okay, you need to relax.”

“I need to come up with something.”

“Yeah, but you are too stressed out over it all, and that won’t help a bit. So you stay here for now, and I will make sure you are relaxing. I will think of a way to help,” he promised, pecking his lips a few times as he untangled himself from Ohno’s arms and put him on the sofa to rest. He kissed his forehead and smiled as he stood, vanishing from the living room and walking to the bathroom. 

He let in a warm bath for Ohno, cleaning the bathroom a bit so that there was no clutter around. Ohno was always able to relax more when it was tidy around him. When the bath signalled, it was warm and full he went to grab Ohno and dragged him to the bathroom. “What are you doing?”

“You need to relax. And even if you didn’t dance or anything your body is still exhausted. A bath will refresh you.”

“Will you join?”

Nino smiled and shook his head. “I will prepare dinner for you. And if I join you, it won’t be as relaxing for you.”

Ohno pouted, but Nino just kissed the pouty lips and started to undress his lover. He put small kisses along the body that he revealed piece by piece until Ohno almost sank against him, with a little happy smile. Nino giggled and guided Ohno to the bath. He made sure that his body was clean, there was nothing worse, than dirtied bathwater in his mind, and helped him to sit in the tub. He kissed his forehead and cupped his cheek. 

“You just close your eyes and be calm, alright?”

“Uhn,” Ohno murmured and closed his eyes as told. Nino caressed his face with his fingertips for a moment, before leaving him alone to prepare the dinner. 

He hummed softly under his breath as he cut the vegetables for Ohno’s beloved tuna fried rice - Nino had painstakingly learnt that particular recipe from Ohno’s mother - together with two cold beers, his eyes on the clock to make sure the rice wouldn’t be overcooked. When the stove was off, he prepared a small salad to have on the side and then went to receive Ohno from the bath. 

“Did you fall asleep?” he asked in a whisper, his fingers ghosting over his face again until Ohno opened his eyes blinking slightly up at him. 

“No,” he said with a frown. “Sleeping in the tub is dangerous.”

“True but it wouldn’t be the first time either of us falls asleep in the tub,” Nino grumbled as he helped Ohno out. He again dried the other man, kissing him as he went and then helped him into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, kissing his lips a few times. He liked to pamper Ohno sometimes, but he seldom had the choice since Ohno was a very capable adult most of the time.

Nino led Ohno into the kitchen, sitting him down in front of his plate and grinned as Ohno’s eyes brightened up at the things on his plate. 

“Oh, thank you!” he cheered and started to eat just a second later exclaiming about how good it tasted. 

Nino observed him, giggling slightly as he ate his meal, humming in agreement. It was not his favourite food, but he would always make it if it meant Ohno would smile like that at him. 

Ohno finished his food in record time, and Nino let him have half of his rice before Ohno dragged him up. 

“How are you feeling now?”

“Much better, thank you for taking care of me,” Ohno said with a smile, kissing his lips. 

“You’re very welcome,” Nino answered with a chuckle when Ohno pulled him from his chair and pulled him into the living room. 

Nino lifted an eyebrow as he sat down on the sofa, staring at Ohno who looked around with a small frown on his face, before starting to move the furniture. Nino stayed silent as he watched Ohno push the TV table to the wall, making sure it was safe, before pushing the low table in front of the sofa in front of it, turning it on the side so that it took up less space. He then pushed the couch with a little grunt to the other side of the living room, glaring at Nino when the other didn’t move. 

“You could help instead of lying there and laughing at me.”

“You didn’t ask me to before you started to move furniture around,” he reminded him with a frown. “You had a very serious look on your face suddenly and then pushed around our furniture. Why you felt the need to redecorate you never told me. And may I tell you that your choice sucks?”

Ohno frowned at him and rolled his eyes as the sofa finally connected with the wall behind it. He turned around without answering as he rolled up the small carpet they usually had under their table end pushed it to the side. He then skipped over to their radio to turn it on and grinned when he found a program he liked. 

Nino lifted his eyebrow when Ohno held out his hand to him and looked at him expectantly. 

“What?” he teased. 

Ohno frowned and then went over to pull him to his feet.

“Oh, so we stop talking now?” Nino continued but got to his feet and followed the lead of Ohno. 

Ohno let him go as they stood face to face in the middle of the room. Nino watched him calmly but curiously, waiting for Ohno to start whatever was in his mind. 

He was used to Ohno’s quirks after all, and the light in Ohno’s eyes just meant that he had something in his mind that he wanted to do now. 

Ohno smirked and bowed low to him when a new song started, holding out his hand for Nino to take. Nino giggled as he courtesied playfully and took the offered hand. 

Ohno’s smile got even wider if possible, and a joyful laugh escaped him as he started to twirl Nino around. Nino giggled as he moved together with Ohno to the music. They made the silliest dance moves they could think of laughing all the time while doing so. 

Nino didn’t know how long he moved around with Ohno in their makeshift space, but after what had to be almost two hours Nino shook Ohno off and fell to the sofa with a groan. 

“Ninooooo~” Ohno whined, and Nino rolled his eyes. 

“I’m tired you maniac. I need a break.”

“We dance more when we have concerts.”

“That’s work,” Nino snorted. “And even then we don’t dance nonstop.”

Ohno pouted, but Nino rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue for him. 

“You can continue to dance, and I watch you,” he offered. 

Ohno huffed out a breath and fell to the floor in front of the sofa. He laid his head back to watch Nino with a happy grin, moving hands a little bit to shook them out. 

Nino watched him for a while, ruffling his hair when he saw that he other had his eyes closed and was moving his fingers and upper body as he hummed their new song, he was supposed to choreograph. He pressed his lips against his hair and then took the controller of their stereo to change it to CD and start the song when Ohno was back at the start. 

Ohno looked up for a second, and Nino handed him a sketchbook before taking his phone in his hands and started a game there as he relaxed on the sofa for the rest of the night or as long as it would take Ohno to be satisfied for today.


End file.
